A Love for All Time
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | wardrobe records = | abilities = | cids missions = *Complete the Ultimate + dungeon with a party of FF VI heroes! }} A Love for All Time was a single-track Challenge Event with bonus growth dungeons in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario As she was being detained by Imperial forces in South Figaro on suspicion of treason, former General Celes Chere is rescued by Returners agent Locke Cole. So begins an unlikely romance between a woman raised to suppress her feelings and a man tormented by the loss of a past love. As the two join forces with other allies to uncover the Empire's nefarious plans, their bond with one another must survive a maelstrom of emotional events. Will Locke and Celes find what peace they seek? Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |elite 1=South Figaro Cave |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Tunnel Armor |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x5 x5 |classic 2=Narshe & The Esper Valley |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=Hell's Rider |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x20 |elite 2=Narshe & The Esper Valley |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Hell's Rider |elite completion 2=5,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x10 x10 |classic 3=Zozo |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Dadaluma |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x20 |elite 3=Zozo |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=Dadaluma |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x10 |classic 4=Opera House |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Ultros |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x5 |elite 4=Opera House |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=55 |elite boss 4=Ultros |elite completion 4=10,000 gil |elite first time 4= x5 |elite mastery 4= x2 x5 |classic 5=Phoenix Cave |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Red Dragon |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x10 x5 |elite 5=Phoenix Cave |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Red Dragon |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= x3 |elite mastery 5= x5 x5 |classic 6=Enigma Dungeon - Normal (EXP) |classic stages 6=5 |classic stamina 6=50 |classic boss 6=Kefka |classic completion 6= x5 |classic first time 6= x5 |classic mastery 6= x10 |elite 6=Enigma Dungeon - Heroic (EXP) |elite stages 6=5 |elite stamina 6=75 |elite boss 6=Kefka |elite completion 6= x2 |elite first time 6= x2 |elite mastery 6= x5 |elite 7=Dormant Power + |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=40 |elite boss 7=Ice Dragon Valigarmanda |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x30 |elite mastery 7= x10 x10 |elite 8=Legend of the Stage ++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=20 |elite boss 8=Earth Dragon |elite completion 8=30,000 gil |elite first time 8= x42 |elite mastery 8= x2 |elite 9=Fallen Fiend +++ |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=40 |elite boss 9=Fiend |elite completion 9=60,000 gil |elite first time 9= x48 |elite mastery 9= x3 x2 |elite 10=Enigma Dungeon ++ (Exp) |elite stages 10=5 |elite stamina 10=100 |elite completion 10=90,000 gil |elite boss 10=Kefka |elite completion 10= |elite first time 10= |elite mastery 10= x2 |elite 11=Legendary Plunder Ultimate |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=60 |elite boss 11=Red Dragon |elite completion 11=90,000 gil |elite first time 11= x3 x12 |elite mastery 11= x4 |elite 12=Unbroken Bond Ultimate+ |elite stages 12=1 |elite stamina 12=1 |elite boss 12=Terra |elite completion 12=1,500 gil |elite first time 12= x18 |elite mastery 12= x5 x5 |elite 13=Hell Knight Ultimate++ |elite stages 13=1 |elite stamina 13=1 |elite boss 13=Dullahan |elite completion 13=1,500 gil |elite first time 13= |elite mastery 13= x30 x30 |raid 1=Conquer Hidon - Normal |raid stages 1=1 |raid stamina 1=20 |raid boss 1=Hidon, Hidonite x4 |raid completion 1=15,000 gil |raid first time 1= x3 |raid mastery 1= x5 x5 |leader drops 1= x1,000 |member drops 1= x3 x250 |raid 2=Conquer Hidon - Hard |raid stages 2=1 |raid stamina 2=40 |raid boss 2=Hidon, Hidonite x4 |raid completion 2=30,000 gil |raid first time 2= x32 |raid mastery 2= x3 x3 x48 |leader drops 2= x4 x4 x4 x4,000 |member drops 2= x1,000 |raid 3=Conquer the Phantom Train Ultimate+ |raid stages 3=1 |raid stamina 3=60 |raid boss 3=Phantom Train |raid completion 3=45,000 gil |raid first time 3= x48 |raid mastery 3= x5 x5 x72 |leader drops 3= x4 x4 x4 x6,000 |member drops 3= x1,500 |raid 4=Conquer the Phantom Train Apocalypse |raid stages 4=1 |raid stamina 4=1 |raid boss 4=Phantom Train |raid completion 4=1,500 gil |raid first time 4= x16 |raid mastery 4= x30 x30 x24 |leader drops 4= x600 |member drops 4= x600 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events